1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly pertains to an improved partnering game and method of playing same for enabling male and female players to anonymously select a player of their liking and determining whether or not the selected player likes them in such manner that only a mutually self-selected male-female couple knows of the selection. The present invention provides for improvements upon the inventor""s partnering game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,700.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. The inventor knows of only his U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,700 which discloses a partnering game in which players anonymously select a player of their liking and a mutual selection is confirmed or denied anonymously. To play the game as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,500, each of a plurality of male game players is given a single game token from a first set of game tokens having a distinct indicia thereon and each of a plurality of female game players is given a single game token having a distinct indicia thereon from a second set of game tokens. Each of the male game players and each of the female game players is also given a numbered card key. Each male game player and each female game player then deposit their game token into a numbered token box corresponding to the numbered card key held by a game player of the opposite sex of their desiring. Each male game player and each female game player then retrieves the game tokens from their numbered token boxes by means of their numbered card key. Each male game player and each female game player then place each game token retrieved from the numbered token boxes into the token pocket having an indicia corresponding to the indicia on each retrieved game token and the indicia of the game token originally given to each male game player and each female game player. Any token pocket having tow game tokens therein indicates a potential partnership.
In an improved version of the partnering game in accordance with the present invention, a first set of cards bearing indicia from a first set of indicia, a second set of cards bearing indicia from a second set of indicia, and a third set of cards bearing no indicia are employed as hereinafter described to achieve the objects of selecting a game player of the opposite sex of a game player""s liking and confirming or denying a mutual selection or the existence of an admirer. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a fourth set of cards identical to the first set of cards and a fifth set of cards identical to the second set of cards are employed to achieve the objects of the partnering game.
In yet another improved version of the partnering game in accordance with the present invention, a computerized device is employed as described hereinafter to achieve the objects of the partnering game.
In yet still another improved version of the partnering game in accordance with the present invention, a plurality of devices utilizing infrared signaling are employed to achieve the objects of the partnering game.
In these respects, the partnering game and method of playing same according to the present invention substantially departs from the partnering game of the prior art and in so doing fulfills the purposes of the present invention as defined by the following objectives, disclosure, and claims.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new partnering game and method of playing same apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the inventor""s patented invention mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new partnering game and method of playing same which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new partnering game and method of playing same which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new partnering game and method of playing same which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new partnering game and method of playing same which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such partnering game and method of playing same economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new partnering game and method of playing same for enabling male and female players to anonymously select a player of their liking and determining whether or not the selected player likes them in such manner that only a mutually self-selected male-female couple knows of the selection.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new partnering game and method of playing same for enabling male and female players to determine the existence and number of admirers he or she has.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new partnering game and method of playing same for enabling male and female players to determine the overall attractiveness he or she has as seen by the opposite sex.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.